final fantasy XV: A theives tale
by Drake Michaels
Summary: This story is only here because I used some locations, themes, names and character models from final fantasy, now that that's out of the way. A young half breed fights to save the one he loves from the evil league of thieves.
1. Chapter 1

DARKNESS FALLS

A THEIVE'S TAIL

PROLOUGH

The wind swept palms wiped to and fro, the pale moon shined down on one person leaping about narrowly being missed by the blasts of lighting. Most people would have been focusing completely on not being hit but the previously mentioned person was only concerned with the loved one he was fighting for. He was struck in the side by one of the blasts and fell to his knees. His attacker stepped forward to gloat over his work and to say all of the usual things a bad guy would say. As he kneeled their helplessly tears formed in his peculiar eyes.

EYES chapter 1

Kallus was a tall boy with reddish brow hair and tattered clothes and a strange sword at his belt, to the average passer by (and there where a lot) he looked like a tall boy with an odd sword and pore clothes, and this was pretty much the truth, the only defining feature he had where his silver and red eyes, The eyes of an elf.

Kallus approached the city whose name he had long since cared to memorize. He entered through the gates with a large crowd of people making sure to hide his eyes, not that this was hard for he had become quite good at it.

He came to the nearest inn and walked through the double doors. On normal occasions he would have asked for a room from a shadowed spot in the lobby but he knew the owner so he had nothing to hide. "Howdy Kallus, how's life been treatin ya?" came Devden's cheery greeting. Kallus shot Devden an angry glare and he sighed, "Those eyes a yer's always give me a fright, so are ya going to tell me what's happened since you last stayed here?"

"The usual mostly, being hunted where ever I go, stealing so I don't starve, oh, I also had a brush with the league of thieves and they gave me this," said Kallus turning over his hand to reveal a small scar on his palm.

"That's it, most people don't live to tell about that kind of encounter much less get scar like that." exclaimed Devden.

"I don't scar easy." Muttered Kallus

"Will the usual room be ok?"

"Ya," said Kallus absentmindedly.

Devden led Kallus to his room and handed him the key, Kallus unlocked the door and stepped inside and closed the door behind. Kallus unbelted his sword and removed his neck scarf then he paced over to the bed and lay down, he was asleep in minutes.

Kallus awoke to hear the screams of women and the howls of an unknown monster. Kallus shot out of bed and belted his sword as he ran to the city streets, when Kallus burst through the double doors his eyes meant a flaming street littered with bodies.

Then a monster with twisted limbs and beak like face appeared out of nowhere and swung one of its arms at Kallus, he ducked beneath the blow and sliced at the beast's torso; the monster howled in rage and lunged at Kallus. Kallus swung his sword at the monster's neck separating its head from its body, black blood oozed from the neck stump.

Kallus ran down the streets helping those he could, he rounded the corner of a building and came face to face with three of the monsters that had been terrorizing the city.

"Well, this is hardly fair," smiled Kallus smugly. The three beasts charged as one, Kallus leaped over the charge and swung his sword at one of the monsters head slicing horizontally through its face killing it instantly. One the two remaining monsters turned on its heel and grabbed Kallus's ankle before he could land and swung him high in to the air, the second monster leapt after Kallus ready to take a bite out of his chest with its terrible beak. Kallus kicked at its chest furiously making it plummet back to the ground, Kallus through his sword down towards the beast forcefully killing it before it hit the ground, the creature landed on its companion killing it as well. Kallus landed nimbly a few feet away from the dead creatures, he walked over to the corpses and yanked his out sword causing their black blood to squirt across the streets.

Kallus continued to run through the streets until he heard a child screaming for its mother, Kallus searched for the child and then he saw the screaming girl about to be snatched by one of the strange monsters, Kallus put on a burst of speed and sliced the monsters torso from its waist when he reached her. "RUN!" Kallus yelled, the girl still in tears ran away quickly.

"Still helping those who hunt you I see," called a familiar voice snidely from behind Kallus.

"I just couldn't help my self," Kallus joked back darkly, "What brings you here Pain?" said Kallus as he turned around.

"You remember my name, Im flattered," said pain in a mocking tone. Kallus turned all the way around to see ten figures all clad in black cloaks, the league of thieves.


	2. Chapter 2 Sheila

SHEILA chapter 2

Several of the black monsters materialized in front of the cloaked figures, "Friends of yours?" asked Kallus spitefully.

"You could say that, brother Anguish," smiled pain menacingly.

"Don't call me that!" spat Kallus.

"But brother that is your name isn't that right brothers," the other figures nodded in agreement, "Yes, brother Anguish."

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT," roared Kallus.

"Very well I'll stop calling-," Kallus cut Pain off.

"Leave or I'll kill you."

Pain looked at Kallus for a moment then burst out laughing, his laugh was that of a mad man, loud and terrifying. "You always had such a sense of humor brother, very well we will depart if you play a little game for us."

"No," was Kallus's threatening reply.

"Very well," Pain snapped his fingers and a teenage girl materialized next to him, he grabbed the back of the shirt and whispered in to her ear, "What's your name love?"

"Sh-Sheila," the girl stuttered.

"If you decide not to participate our friend Shella dies." Kallus just stared hardly at Pain, "Very well." He hissed as he lifted his hand to her throat.

"NO!" shouted Kallus. Pain brought his hand down, "What's your game?"

"You see, brother Suffering has been itching to fight you ever since you left," said Pain motioning to the biggest of the ten.

"Fine, but give me the girl first."

"As you wish." Said Pain as he pushed Shella forward, when Pain no longer supported her she began to fall to the side, Kallus ran to catch her but before he could Suffering jumped forward and kicked him back, Shella hit the ground with a thump.

"Try to finish up quickly brother." Said Pain to both of them, then he snapped his figures and the monsters as well as the league members vanished.

"Well Brother It's been a while." Laughed Suffering

"So it has," said Kallus as he drew him self up.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time brother," sneered Suffering, Kallus simply drew his sword and readied himself. Suffering jumped high in to the air and shot back down towards Kallus smashing his fist into the ground Kallus had been standing, "You haven't lost your edge brother."

"Nor you, may I inquire as to what those creatures are?"

"No you can't," with that Suffering shot forward aiming a punch at Kallus, he blocked the blow with the flat of his blade but was sent flying several feet back into a pile of charred wood, "Ha I knew you'd gone soft you pitiful-," before suffering could finish his insult Kallus's sword shot through the air and logged itself in sufferings gloating face.

"You all ways did talk to much Suffering," said Kallus as he pulled his sword out of Sufferings now split skull. Kallus then directed his attention towards the unconscious girl in the street, he ran over quickly and checked for a pulse, "Thank goodness," he said aloud. Kallus picked her up and headed back to Devden''s inn.

As he came through the double doors of the inn Devden shot up from the behind the counter and said in a terrified voice, "Kallus what happened out there," Devden paused, " Who's that in your arms?"

"Mind your own business," said Kallus as he walked past the counter to his room. Once in his room Kallus laid the girl down on his bed unbelted his sword, grabbed a chair and sat by the window to observe the carnage the city had become, from his window on the second floor Kallus could see buildings that had become infernos and bodies that had been mutilated by the mysterious black creatures, Kallus turned away thoughts of the fact that this was partially his fault plagued him.

Before he could dwell on it the girl began to stir, her eye's fluttered open and fear sank into them almost instantly, she shot up and said in frightened voice "Where am I," then her eyes came to rest on Kallus, "please don't hurt me I'll do anything just don't kill me!"

Kallus hurriedly said, "I'm not going to hurt you, there have no need to be worried, I'll take you back to your home tomorrow but for now just rest."

The girl still weary asked, "What's your name?"

"Kallus, yours?"

"Sheila," she replied shortly, she laid her head back down on the soft pillows. After about ten minutes Kallus could still hear her frightened breathing, so he began to hum out a soft song that his mother had sung to him many long years ago, shortly after Sheila's breathing evened out signifying she was asleep.

It sounded strange to him but he felt oddly protective of this frail girl, maybe it was his urge to protect the weak or something else, he did not know but knew he would let no harm come to her this night.

That night his dreams where filled with visions of the things he'd done and the people he'd killed in the name of revenge.

The next day he and his guest checked out of the inn and began trekking the streets to Sheila's home.

They walked in silence, as they walked Kallus kept trying to start a conversation but could think of nothing to say. After the had walked for awhile longer Sheila said' "It's just around the corner." But as they rounded the corner an awful sight meant their eyes. Where the house should have been was a door and bits of the wall that where left standing.

They walked through the ruined door way and saw the ruins that had been the living room, books where torn and shredded glass littered the floor as well as bits of wall and ceiling, They moved through the archway that had once led to the kitchen to see three mangled bodies on the floor, two adult sized and one that looked to be no more than five years of age. Sheila fell to her knees barfed and began to uncontrollably sob; Kallus could say nothing this image was all too familiar for him images of his parents corpses invaded his sight but he forced them away before tears reached his eyes.

Kallus touched Sheila's shoulder and softly said, "We should go you don't want to stay here," still sobbing as she got up she looked at Kallus then unexpectedly tightly hugged him and continued to cry in to his shirt, not knowing what else to do he rapped his arm around her and let her vent. After five minutes of solid crying Sheila finally calmed down Kallus asked, "Do you have any other family or friends here you can stay with?" unable to speak she just nodded no, " Do you have family in any other cities?"

Sheila choked out, "My uncle lives in Stelieona."

"Do you have a way to get there?" she once again nodded no, Kallus once again felt the undeniable need to help this girl he barely knew and said with out thinking, "I can take you there."

Sheila's eyes lit up the she asked, "Why would you do that for me?"

"I'm going to see a friend there," which wasn't an all-together lie he did have a friend in Stelieona he could see. "Gather what you can from here and we can leave.


End file.
